The-One-Above-All (Bio)
History The-One-Above-All the mysterious entity believed to be the supreme being/creator of the Omniverse and apparently responsible for the existence of all life in the Omniverse and possibly beyond.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #6 Eternity had mentioned the name The-One-Above-All but it is unknown and not confirmed if it was toward the actual being, a simple metaphor, or the Celestial The One Above All.Thor Annual No.14 Within the Earth-691 reality the Artificial Human Protege had nearly usurped the Living Tribunal position and he stated On your knees insects! Supplicate yourselves before the Almighty Protege! For now, I am The-One-Above-All enrage by the child's words the Living Tribunal had Scathan the Approver hold the artificial child as he judged against him the living tribunal absorbed him and spoke "Your actions and intentions are inexcusable! Make your peace! May the One-Above-All forgive you!"Guardians of the Galaxy No.47Guardians of the Galaxy No.48Guardians of the Galaxy No.50 The-One-Above-All made a small appearance as what appears to be the Legendary Jack Kirby to the Fantastic Four in what appears to be "Heaven", this was at the time of the Thing's death,It was at this time the Fantastic Four were in awe and amazement with Sue Storm asking Reed why she was taller than God and God replied "What you see is what I am to you. Don't Worry. It's a compliment, not an insult." and went on to say "That's what my creations do. They find the humanity in God."' and upon this. He shows them the comics he created and displayed them instantaneously and as this goes he used a pencil to fix Mister Fantastic's face and went on to turn Ben Grimm back into the Thing as he was once human in Heaven and told him that its all part of a subplot and as this goes on he was about to send them off not before Johnny asked if he had a Gift Shop with this The-One-Above-All replied ''You kids want a souvenir? Hang on. Let me whip something up. and handed Reed the paper and with this, they looked and found the picture was them but older in the future with Reed stating "A Happy Ending." Fantastic Four No.511 Upon meeting Peter Parker in a alley angry about his Aunt May the One-Above-All makes his first appearance as a homeless man who reveals himself and offering Peter on going out to eat and Peter feeling very impotent about what intentions this being had and uttered that he is Omnipotent and all but wanted know why everything like fate destined this to happen and The-One-Above-All had gone with Peter on a journey about his life of being Spider-Man stating all these people he saved was destiny and within this Peter was left back in the Alley with new foretold knowledge.Sensational Spider-Man Vol.2 No.40 During a small drink in a cosmic bar a bartender asks the devilish Mephisto whether the Living Tribunal, having created the Omnipresent Infinite Embassy, was actually "God" and so Mephisto would reply, "No, he's not God. He's just the biggest kid in all the playgrounds. And if he knows the Principal, he's not exactly chatty about it."Journey into Mystery No.627 In an existence level event against the The First Firmament the Ultimates and Galactus helps Eternity as he almost dies at the hands of the first universe, but in a twist of events the previous incarnations of the Omniveres (1-6th) had appeared and brought the First Firmament in a place beyond creation within the Omniverse having the Omniverse incarnation of Infinity herself quoting that "nothing really dies", after these events he also revived his Guardian The Living Tibunal after he was murdered by Lord Chaos and Master Order with the quotes "I AM THE ONE ABOVE ALL. I SEE THROUGH MANY EYES. I BUILD WITH MANY HANDS. THEY ARE THEMSELVES, BUT THEY ARE ALSO ME. I AM ALL-POWERFUL. MY ONLY WEAPON IS LOVE. THE MYSTERY INTRIGUES ME."The Ultimates 2 No.100 The-One-Above-All had met his creation, Deadpool displaying and showing that he represented the writers of the marvel omniverse, displaying his Omnipotence in just a minor way.Deadpool Secret Agent Deadpool No.6 Personality The-One-Above-All is a being beyond the concept of Personality and is inapplicable to even state he has one, to begin with, as he explains his only weapon is love, displaying he is an all-loving God but doesn't intervene in his own creation unless he whims it. Appearance The-One-Above-All is a being beyond the concept of an Appearance and is inapplicable to even state he has one, to begin with, because he can take on any and all forms and shape no matter the size he is a being without any form be it Physical,Mental, Astral, and or Spiritual and can assume one anytime he pleases, as he took the appearance of Jack Kirby for the Fantastic Four or took the appearance of a homeless man anything he whims at any given moment is the truth, to the individual beings who do see him. Powers and Abilities The-One-Above-All is the Omnipotent, Omniscient, and Omnipresent being who is infinitely above The Living Tribunal and is his higher authority. *'Omnipotence:' The-One-Above-All is a supreme being who wields infinite power capable of doing anything he wants without limits able to have any and all powers as he wields and to put into a scope he is infinitely beyond The Living Tribunal,Omni-Eternity, and The First Firmament in power he is able to create, destroy, and manipulate all of reality, time, space, energy, matter, magic, and anything or anyone on a scale that is unreachable to an indefinite scope, he can have any abilities no matter if its restricted to a single entity or not he is immune to all things no matter what it is. *'Omniscience:' The-One-Above-All as the supreme being of creation also who knows anything and all things to know he is an all-knowing entity which is capable of seeing, knowing, and understanding any and all the past, present, and future events simultaneously and he also has knowledge of beings who are even Near-Omniscient or those claimed to be Omniscient, as being the writer and artist himself he has knowledge of all things no matter what. *'Omnipresence:'The-One-Above-All is a supreme being who exists simultaneously within the Omniverse and Beyond as he is able to be anywhere, everywhere, and at any place at any time with no limits or restrictions. *'Omnilock:' The-One-Above-All is a being who exists beyond and above all known shapes of Reality, Time, and Space he exists beyond creation in a location which is unaffected by his own creation. Trivia *The-One-Above-All and Above-All-Others are not seen as the same entities. Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Omnipotent Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Male Category:Cosmic Being